The Fault in Felicity's Hacking
by Nina of the Galaxy
Summary: In which Laurel and Felicity both obsess over The Fault in Our Stars, and Felicity hacks into a contest where she gets Laurel to win tickets to a special VIP midnight screening.


Pairing: Laurel/Felicity brotp  
Words: 1020  
Status: Done. With the possibility of sequels.  
Genre: friendship  
Source of inspiration: here  
Summary: In which Laurel and Felicity both obsess over The Fault in Our Stars, and Felicity hacks into a contest where she gets Laurel to win tickets to a special VIP midnight screening.

When Laurel got the call, during work hours, for the free tickets to the VIP showing of "The Fault in Our Stars" she said yes, because really it was the most anticipated movie of the summer for her, even more than the superhero movies which she was kind of over.

This movie was going to be an epic for the ages and it was going to have her sobbing and so she knew who her next call was going to be. She looked at her work and looked over to her colleagues who were smiling with clients. They were hosting a big charity ball soon and so schmoozing was an absolute must, but Laurel needed to man her phone.

"I know how it seems, but it wasn't me You can't possibly have any evidence," Felicity said and Laurel laughed. Of course, that girl would say that. It wasn't like that was incriminating at all. Most people would just say congratulations or whatever, but never Felicity. That wasn't her style.

Laurel pointedly looked at her phone in jest, "You're telling me you didn't hack any systems to get me to win a contest I didn't sign up for?" She asked. That was the one rookie mistake and the reason she knew that it was Felicity's doing. She had said something about wanting to see the movie. Even being excited to see it. But when the contest came up, she got swamped with work and she couldn't enter it. Now, that she got the call. She knew that someone put her in and Felicity was the only one who know.

Felicity laughed brilliantly, "In my defense, it for your own good," She said as she clicked away on her computer. "I thought you could use some fun time, get away from work, you're not a machine." She smiled into the phone.

"I'm not hackable is what you're saying? even by a genius such as yourself?" Laurel asked, amused by her beautiful friend.

She seriously couldn't believe how good it was of Felicity to help her out with this. She loved this. But she was also going to make sure that Felicity knew that this wasn't going to be happening again. She liked standing in lines and they would do that next time. "Well, joke's on you Liss, cause now you have to come with me." She told Felicity, because really there was no way anyone could see this movie alone. "I'm not going alone."

Felicity just laughed in her ear again and she smiled. "Seriously, there's no way I can smuggle in that much kleenex for that movie by myself and I don't want to sit there crying alone. I need a winglady." She said.

"So we're meeting boys?" She asked.

Laurel smiled, "It's not entirely out of the problem. I mean wouldn't that be great. A single man who would go to a romantic movie who wasn't gay and was actually all of my type?"

"Oh, you mean like Oliver?" Felicity teased.

And she could hear Laurel's blush through the phone, "Yes, but he's not going with us. And we're taking time apart. Besides, I think he likes you."

Felicity laughed, "Well, he might, but right now he's out of luck, because I'm in a committed relationship with fictional characters. Besides, I don't know if I could take that much Oliver. I mean work, other work, and then personal life. That seems like it would be way too much Oliver."

Well, Laurel couldn't disagree. "So you'll be there?" She asked. This was important. Seriously, she couldn't be more excited about the movie, but even more excited that Felicity who was another fan would be there with her.

"Well, Laurel, I'll be there. Oliver still owes me for making me work late on my birthday."

Laurel smiled, "So I'll pick you up at four on Friday and we'll get ready together?"

The other girl smiled and nodded. "That sounds great. Seriously, I'm gonna kill Oliver if he tries any bullshit this time."

"I'm sure you can get Diggle in on that plan." Laurel smiled, "But I have to get back to work, so you tell Ollie to keep his hands to himself and have a good day?"

"He decided we didn't have to work today. I think he's planning something big for tonight, but I will have a good day," Felicity said as she smiled to Laurel over the phone. They were going to have the worst time in the best way. Seriously, all of the tears were going to be the worst.

"Well, let me get back to work then, god, Liss," Laurel said in mock anger. She was never angry with F. She could never be. With all the bullshit that had gone on, Liss was the only one who believed her and who treated her like a normal human being at the pinnacle of the worst of it. She took her to meetings and didn't judge. She just laughed and smiled, "Bye,"

"See you, soon Lo." She said as she hung up.

Laurel went and rejoined her colleagues who were all talking up the gala, "So what was that about?" one of her new colleagues asked her.

"Oh, Felicity needed to vent about Oliver. Needed the best way to get him to do something." She said as she brushed the comment off. Everyone knew about how weird the relationship was between Oliver, Felicity, and Laurel. No one ever questioned it anymore. Not even people who weren't used to them.

She couldn't wait to see Felicity tell Oliver that Friday he would have to entertain himself, because if there was one thing that Oliver didn't like, it was being told what to do, but he would listen if he wanted to keep his life. He wouldn't have to do it with a smile and she even had money on the fact that it might be a fight, but that's why she wanted to be there. Besides, she was sure that Diggle would appreciate some popcorn for that.

She needed to remind her employers that she wasn't going to be there either.

**A/N:** This is the first fic that I've written in a long time and really the first bit of Arrow Fic I've written, so please if you can, take the time to review it, it would mean the world to me. Also if you want sequels, I'm not opposed to doing that, but I can't know unless you tell me.


End file.
